


Secret

by Mochiette



Series: YanSim-ModVerse [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fanmade Mod, F/M, Implied/Referenced Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiette/pseuds/Mochiette
Summary: Shiromi knows about Horuda’s crush on Sora and meets her in secret to give her a warning.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yandere Simulator.

**Secret**

Horuda sat at the water fountain with Taro. The two shared a novel together as they read. The rainbow boys and girls hanged around the water fountain and chatted with each other. Musume walked around the plaza, gazing at her smartphone. Osana and her friend, Ribaru chatted nearby a tree. The rest of the students were in their clubrooms or hanging out inside of the school building or on the rooftop. It was a regular day for Horuda.

Taro chuckled at a scene in the novel while Horuda sneaked a glance at Sora's back. Why did the Cyan-haired boy have to stand near her? Horuda felt her cheeks heated up at his presence alone. She didn't mind the rest of the boys. It was only Sora that made her feel cozy inside. Shiromi walked by Horuda and smirked at her. Horuda blinked at Shiromi in confusion.

Did the white-haired girl know about her crush on Sora?

* * *

During lunchtime, Horuda founded a mysterious note in her shoe locker. The person wanted to meet her behind the school on the east side. A good call for her. She needed to find an excuse to escape her bullies. Horuda hurried to the meeting spot. She felt nervous about meeting the person. What if the person was Musume or one of her friends and trap her there to bully her? 

Horuda has gotten used to the bullying by now. The students were unaware of the true nature of the "Ganguro" girls thus no one would not believe Horuda. 

Umeji and his delinquent friends were the only ones who did believe her. After all, they were bullied to the point of attempted suicide by Musume and her friends in the previous year. 

'Darn it. I should have brought Umeji and the others with me.' Horuda thought, regretting of not telling the delinquents at first. '...Oh well...' 

Horuda arrived at the meeting spot and stood there, anxiously. She looked around as she held her hands together. 

"Yo." 

Horuda startled and turned around to face Shiromi who has given her a casual smile. 

"Torayoshi...?" Horuda questioned, nervously. 

"Yep. I'm the one who left the note in your locker." Shiromi admitted, grinning at the black-haired girl. 

"...I see..." Horuda looked down at her feet, relaxing a little since she wasn't in a moment of hurt. Still, she's facing Shiromi Torayoshi who is rumored to do dirty jobs for the student council such as stalking students and getting the information about them. This rumor alone made Horuda remained cautious of Shiromi. "...So, what do you want to talk about?" 

"About Sora Hisakawa," Shiromi said, winking at her. "You do have a crush on him, right?~" 

"....How did you..." Horuda flushed, raising her head quickly and stared at Shiromi in surprise. "....know?" 

"It is so obvious that I can tell." Shiromi giggled, delightfully. 

"...Right..." Horuda agreed with Shiromi's reasoning. She guessed that she couldn't hide her silly crush on Sora from someone that could be so alert in the presence of Ayano Aishi at times. "...So, what about him?" 

"Just to let you know that you aren't the only one with a crush on Hisakawa," Shiromi informed. "Kokoro Momoiro also have a crush on him. I heard that she hurt her own best friend after she learned that the girl has a crush on the same boy as her. " Shiromi breathed. "So you should be careful around Momoiro and made sure that she doesn't know your crush on Hisakawa." 

"...."

Horuda's eyes twitched. She couldn't believe it. One of her bullies has a crush on the same boy as her. 

"I see...Thanks for telling me. I need to think now..." 

"No problem. Your crush on Sora Hisakawa is safe with me. I'm not the type to expose someone's secret so easily." Shiromi assured. "Like I do get something on Ronshaku and her friends, but they haven't given me a reason to expose their secrets yet..." 

Horuda blinked at Shiromi in astonishment. Maybe she should tell Shiromi about how Musume and her friends have been bullying her for a while now. But, Horuda knew that she would need proof to expose the girls' true nature. 

"Well. I'm gotta go. Stay safe."

"Yeah..."

* * *

After school, Horuda and the delinquents walked home together. Umeji and his friends joked around while Horuda thought about what Shiromi warned her earlier in the day. She spotted Sora across the street. Usually, he'd be walking home with his friends but, he was all alone today. She noticed that he has an exasperated expression. Horuda turned her head away when he caught her in the act of staring.

'I hope he isn't mad at me for staring...' Horuda thought. Her heart rate quickened. She breathed and continued walking alongside her male friends. 

It was too bad that Horuda never knew that Sora's heart rate quickened as well.

**Author's Note:**

> =Ribaru is the mysterious obstacle.  
> -Sora’s surname is renamed.


End file.
